


Sir, Yes Sir!

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 605, 6x05, Blow Jobs, Coda, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loudmouth Danny, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Seriously he never shuts up even in the bedroom, Smut, injured Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Coda to 605 - the episode where Five-0 does the Tough Mudder course.Watching Danny walk around in soaking wet muddy clothes... that leave little to the imagination... sends Steve into overdrive and he lets his attraction for Danny take over. So the boys take a shower to clean up and then get dirty again.





	Sir, Yes Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much becauseimawinchester for beta'ing for me!!!!! If you have not read their stuff!!!! It's the smuttiest/hottest/best - go read it now!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So... I was watching this episode the other day... and was SOOOO distracted by the scene at the end of the Tough Mudder course where A) Danny's muddy wet clothes are very clingy AND B) Everyone is trying to group hug and Steve only has arms for Danny.... and then this dirty bunch of words just happened...

“I have a perfectly good shower at my own house,” Danny said as he limped through the door on crutches.

Danny was barely through Steve’s front door when he was slammed up against the wall, crutches dropped to the floor. Steve was careful to avoid pushing against, and aggravating, his partner’s injured knee.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Danny asked, held tightly in place by the sheer wall of muscle that was Steve McGarrett.

Steve closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath against Danny’s face, taking in the smell of earth that still surrounded both of them. Watching Danny slop around in the mud, dirty and wet and soaked to the bone, his clothes leaving little to the imagination, had been driving Steve insane since halfway through the Tough Mudder course.

“Steven?” Danny said, irritation evident in his tone, which seemed to be his perpetual state. “I’m pretty sure I just asked what the hell you’re doing. And you still haven’t answered. Which is worrying to me.”

Steve felt a shudder run through him as his next breath wracked his body like a sob. Only he wasn’t upset, just aroused, and it was taking him over. He swallowed that desire, trying to push it as far down as he could before he slowly set Danny back down on his good leg, keeping a hand gripped tightly on each shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down at his partner, covered in dried mud from head to toe, his normally perfect blonde hair caked with the stuff, and he had to close his eyes again and take another steadying gulp of air.

“Hey, hey,” Danny said softly like he was taming a lion. “What’s going on with you?”

“God, I’m sorry Danny,” Steve breathed out, reluctantly letting go of his partner and retrieving the crutches from the ground. He handed them back and tried not to look Danny in the eye.

“Well it’s nice that you’re sorry,” Danny said sarcastically, “but that doesn’t answer my question.” He propped himself up with one crutch and leaned the rest of his weight back against the wall. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Steve dismissed. “You want some water or something.” He headed for the kitchen.

“Ok, well it’s obviously not ‘nothing,’ because I’m a detective and I can tell when people are lying Steven,” Danny said, “even big tough Navy SEALs who are trained to withstand interrogation, apparently. And that, is not a nothing face.”

Steve stopped and turned back to Danny. “Oh really? Really Danny? Then what kind of face is it?” Steve asked, frustrated with himself and letting it spill out in his tone.

“Well that, my friend, is an ‘I’d like very much to take someone to bed and do very dirty things to him’ face,” Danny said blatantly, without shame, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Steve just looked dumbfounded and mumbled out “that’s not… I don’t…” accompanied by a frown.

“So no, I wouldn’t like a water,” Danny said, “I’d like that shower you promised me.”

Steve finally met Danny’s eyes to see if Danny was implying what he thought he was implying. But Danny didn’t have faces the way that Steve did, or Steve just didn’t know how to read them. His partner just stood there with the same look he always had on his face when he got the better of Steve: cocky amusement.

“Oh, get over here already you idiot,” Danny beckoned.

Steve took the five steps to Danny in no time, grabbing a handful of shirt before he pushed him against the wall, the crutches returning to the floor. 

Steve swallowed heavily. “What-” before he could finish Danny pulled him into a messy, muddy, earthy tasting kiss. Steve let out all of the longing he’d been holding inside in the form of a moan that travelled down Danny’s throat. Steve’s attention intensified and he pushed his hips into Danny’s, the thin fabric of their shorts betraying the hardness that met between them.

Danny finally turned his face away so he could get a breath in. “I really… would like… to take a shower,” he said through gasped breaths that hit the side of Steve’s neck like a warm cloud of desire. He growled into Danny’s shoulder and his hips pushed forward harder. The thought of Danny in his shower, water cascading down his body and washing away the mud that had gathered under his clothes. His body glistening and wet. It was all Steve could do to take a step back.

He quickly grabbed Danny’s crutches and handed them back to him. “Upstairs,” Steve said, “let’s go.” And his voice was all Commander.

Danny just smiled. “Yes, sir,” he said, heading for the stairs. “I guess it shouldn’t surprise me that you’re a control freak when it comes to your sex drive too.” 

Steve just grunted in response.

Danny slowly started up the stairs, one painfully slow step at a time. When he finally got to the third stair, Steve gave up being patient. “Come here,” he ordered.

“What?” Danny said. “I’m getting there.”

Steve shook his head. “Stop being so stubborn and just come here already,” he said, holding out his arms.

“I’m not sure what you want me to-” Danny looked down, and before he could continue talking, Steve reached out with strong deft arms and pulled Danny into a bridal carry.

Danny dropped his crutches in surprise. “Are you serious with this?” He protested.

Steve started up the stairs like he was carrying a five pound bag of flour and not his stout, muscled partner. “You’re moving too slow Danny,” he said, “plus you’re hurt. I’m being helpful.”

“Being helpful? This is you being helpful?” Danny asked. “No, this is you being a control freak. The poor injured guy isn’t moving fast enough so you have to carry him up the stairs.”

Steve set him down on the edge of his bed, went into the bathroom and started the shower.

“Alright Danny,” he said, “soap’s in the shower.” He waved in the general direction of his ensuite, and then walked toward the hall.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Danny protested angrily. “Where are you going?”

“Where am I going?” Steve asked. “I’m gonna wait until you’re done so I can have a shower and then we’re going to get back to what we started downstairs.”

“You’re seriously going to leave me up here, injured, with no crutches, hard as hell, to shower by myself?” Danny asked. “Do you know what I would like to know? Who the hell gave you the nickname Smooth Dog? Because none of this has been smooth, my friend.”

Steve looked down. “I didn’t want to presume.”

“Presume away!” Danny all but yelled.

Steve smiled at Danny’s annoyance. Why was it so endearing?

Steam billowed out of the bathroom.

Danny held out an arm, which Steve took around his shoulder and helped Danny into the bathroom.

“I’m gonna need some help here,” Danny said, as he leaned against the counter and peeled the shirt off over his head. “I’m not very good with the balancing on one foot thing, ok?”

Steve smiled. “Whatever you need,” he said, feeling giddy like he was in a dream.

Danny leaned on the counter with one arm and started trying to pull down his shorts with the other. The mud and wetness sticking the fabric to his skin were making it a challenge. Steve slipped his fingers under the waistband, a rush of excitement surging through his body as he touched bare skin there, and slid the shorts and boxers to the floor. He knelt and helped Danny step out of them so he wouldn’t trip himself on the way to the shower. Crouched there, in just the right place, looking up at Danny from his knees, he met Danny’s eyes and couldn’t help himself as he kissed the dirty, injured kneecap in front of him.

“Oh Jesus,” Danny exhaled, losing the control that he held so tightly to, even when he was angry.

Feeling encouraged, Steve moved up; planting kiss after kiss on Danny’s thighs until he reached the hips. Here he let his tongue wander from hip to stomach and lower. He looked up at Danny for encouragement, pausing at the crease between his thigh and groin.

“Oh god please babe,” Danny urged.

Steve chuckled against Danny’s skin, making his partner shudder and let out a stifled breath. “Please what?” Steve asked, licking a wet line up his stomach.

“Please what? Really?” Danny asked, exasperation leaking into his voice. “Always looking for instruction you army guys.”

“Navy,” Steve breathed misty, closer to Danny’s hard cock.

“Put that tongue to better use than correcting me is what I’m asking,” Danny prompted.

Deciding that was close enough to the right answer, and noticing that Danny’s arms were starting to tremble from holding up his weight on the counter, Steve did as directed. Stretching out his tongue, he licked at salty swollen skin and was rewarded with Danny letting out the dirtiest moan he’d ever heard. That sound echoed pleasantly off the bathroom walls. Steve moved forward and took Danny fully into his mouth, feeling that warm soft skin twitch with pleasure.

Danny kept one hand on the counter and fisted the other in Steve’s hair, not pushing, just gripping there like he needed to hold on or he’d fall off the ride.

Steve slowly slid more and more of Danny into his mouth, devilishly slow, before slipping back off again leaving behind a generous amount of spit. He licked his lips and tasted dirt.

“Ok, how did you manage to get mud here?” Steve asked, making a face at the taste.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Danny said, still recovering from the flush of excitement, “maybe because I was buried in the stuff all afternoon. It creeps Steven. Like sand. It gets everywhere.”

Steve stood back up, hands running along Danny’s skin the whole way up. Fingers on hips, running through the blonde fuzz that covered his chest, all the way up to cup his cheeks, running a thumb over Danny’s bottom lip before leaning in close.

“What say we wash it off,” Steve said huskily, lips against Danny’s.

“Well I would say that’s a great idea,” Danny said, “except for the fact that you are still fully clothed.”

“Look at you,” Steve smiled, “and I thought you were just a pretty face.”

“No, no, I am not just a pretty face. I am also a detective,” Danny smiled. “See, the presence of clothes alerted me to the fact that you are still fully clothed.”

Steve stayed close, crowding Danny against the counter while he pulled the wet shirt over his head. Lowering his shorts to the floor, he bent over letting his lips travel down Danny’s torso planting kisses and licks all the way down.

Danny threw his head back and moaned appreciatively at the attention.

Steve stood back up, and tentatively stepped up against Danny; naked skin against naked skin all the way down.

Danny ran hot, the same way Steve did. The steam from the shower already had everything misted with warmth, but the heat between them was something else entirely. It burned.

“I’ve gotta say,” Danny said, looking up at him, “that I never thought you’d be a tease. I genuinely thought that you would be a go-getter in the bedroom. Efficient to a fault. Get the job done. Commander McGarrett through and through.”

Steve smiled wide, pushing his hips hard against Danny’s, rubbing their bodies together and creating rough friction. “You can call me Commander if you want,” he suggested playfully.

Danny barked a laugh in return. “I bet,” he said in that high pitched voice he used when he was coming down off a laugh. “I bet you would just love that wouldn’t you?”

Steve’s smile widened, but faltered when he felt Danny’s arms shaking under his touch. It had been a long tough day on the obstacle course, and crutches took a toll on muscles that didn’t normally get used.

Danny must have seen the concern in Steve’s eyes. “I’m fine babe,” he offered, idiotic smile still plastered from ear to ear. “Better than fine.”

“Let’s get you in that shower then,” Steve said, stepping back. The cool air across his stomach almost hurt compared to the heat he’d left behind.

“Yes sir Commander,” Danny said, shooting Steve a wink.

If possible, Steve got even harder.

They stumbled into the shower together. Danny hopped along on his good leg, arm thrown over Steve’s shoulder.

Wary of the slippery surfaces and Danny having to stand on one leg, they washed quickly. The soap-slippery water slithered down from Danny’s hair, brown with mud. Steve couldn’t resist tracing the paths of that soap with his fingers and using the slickness as lubricant to grip Danny’s cock tightly in his hand and wring several moans from his partner.

Danny leaned into Steve's chest and mouthed words against the wet skin there. “Yes, yes,” Danny moaned, “oh sweet merciful… just like that, oh god yes.” Just a string of phrases and words all mixed up in bits and pieces tumbling out in no particular order.

“Yeah, you like that?” Steve asked, with one more particularly slow and tight stroke.

“God babe, I love it,” Danny answered.

Steve let go. Still leaning heavily against him, Danny whined in response.

“Let’s go to bed Danno,” Steve suggested softly. “I think we’re clean enough.”

Danny looked up through eyes heavily lidded with pleasure and laughed. “I think maybe you missed a spot,” he said, wiping a hand at Steve’s face and showing him the mud covered fingertips that came back.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, and I’ll come finish up,” Steve said, slipping his arm around Danny again.

Danny safely deposited on the bed with a towel, Steve went back to the shower to finish cleaning himself up.

“Don’t you dare!” Danny called from the bedroom.

“Dare what?” Steve replied as he soaped his hair up for a second time, using the extra suds to scrub his face.

“You’d better not be jerking off in there Commander!” Danny yelled back. “That’s an order.”

Steve smiled, which resulted in a healthy dose of soap washing into his mouth. “Aye, aye, Danno!” He called back once he’d gurgled the taste out of his mouth.

“And hurry the hell up,” Danny requested.

Eager to get back to it, Steve dried quickly. He stopped for a moment to check his face for mud in the bathroom mirror and found himself looking at a smile he hadn’t even realized he was wearing. He nodded to himself, feeling a little sentimental all of a sudden. This was happening. Danny was laying in his bed naked, waiting for him. After six long years of dancing around it, it was finally happening.

“I’m pretty sure I requested that you hurry up,” Danny said when Steve entered the bedroom.

Danny lay on his back, towel thrown over his torso, hands cradling his head, as if he was about to be cuffed and arrested. The hair on his chest and stomach, now dried, curled up in golden tufts. His bright eyes were hungry as he watched Steve walk around to the other side of the bed.

Steve hesitated.

“What’s up?” Danny asked, his irritated arousal changing to genuine concern like a switch had been flicked. He sat up on his elbows.

“Are we really doing this?” Steve asked. 

Catherine had just left. For good. He’d been left behind so many times. Of all the people and relationships in his life he could afford to lose, Danny definitely wasn’t one. If this was just a one night stand, or a temporary thing, Steve couldn’t handle that.

Danny relaxed back into the pillows. “Considering you just jerked me off in the shower,” Danny joked, “and it was the best goddman thing I’ve ever felt in my life. Yeah, I’d say we’re doing this.”

Jokes didn’t make Steve feel any better about the whole thing, and it must have shown on his face.

Danny sat all the way up, his face serious. “Yes,” he said firmly. “If you still want this babe, we’re doing it. I am in. One hundred percent in.”

Steve lay down on the bed next to Danny, who flopped back into the pillows again.

“I could definitely get used to these pillows,” Danny said.

“Is that right?” Steve asked, turning on his side, his smile returning. A nervous hand slid its way along Danny’s stomach, fingers toying with the curling hairs there.

Danny grabbed Steve’s forearm, a familiar touch they’d shared a million times before, and yanked on it. “Get over here already,” he said, his voice pitched low with need.

Steve rolled onto his partner, careful of the injured knee, a thigh between Danny’s legs, the towel still a barrier between them.

“That’s better,” Danny said. He wrapped a hand around Steve’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss that was sloppy; lips and tongue and spit.

The next few minutes were filled with the smacking of lips and the grinding of hips. But the position wasn’t right, the friction not enough. In one swift motion Steve pulled the towel out from between them like he was performing a magic trick.

Thrusting against each other, they became more and more frantic as they found a rhythm. Steve tore his mouth from Danny’s and curled himself over to look down between them where their bodies slipped against each other in the sweaty mess there. The sight of them colliding drove his excitement through the roof and sent his body into overdrive, and he moved even faster. Danny matched him, pushing upward, skin slapping and sliding, fingers grasping, moans choking from dry throats.

Suddenly Danny hissed and froze. Steve stopped immediately and pushed himself up on his elbows. The look of pain on Danny’s face made Steve push himself all the way up into a plank, trying to avoid whatever he’d done that had hurt his partner.

“You alright?” Steve asked, lust gone from his words, only concern left.

“This damn knee,” Danny said, following a string of curses. “I must have moved it wrong. Got a bit too worked up I guess.”

“That’s ok,” Steve said, rolling back to his own side of the bed. “We can… we can stop. No problem.”

Danny grabbed hold of Steve’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Steven,” there was anger bubbling just below the surface of his words, “I swear if you got me this worked up and then you’re just going to stop… I don’t know what I’m going to do, but it will be very bad.”

Steve smiled in response.

“Do you hear me Commander?” Danny all but yelled.

“Sir, yes sir,” Steve answered loudly in his clipped Navy voice as he snaked a hand back across Danny’s stomach and cuddled up against his side.

Danny slid a hand down between their bodies and took Steve’s cock in hand. Steve wrapped his arm across Danny’s stomach and reflexively pulled him closer, putting his forehead against firm muscled shoulder.

“Danny,” he moaned against warm skin.

The tight grip of Danny’s fingers, the hard rough strokes, the unconscious thrusts of Steve’s hips in time with that hand, stoked Steve’s arousal right back to peak in no time.

“Danny,” he moaned again, the name sharpening to a whine at the end.

“That’s it babe,” Danny encouraged, tightening his grip, which Steve had thought impossible.

Steve dug his fingertips into Danny’s side, pulling them together so tight he wasn’t sure how Danny was able to keep moving his hand up and down between them, faster and faster.  
Steve wrapped his leg around Danny’s good one. He’d stopped calling out his lover’s name and devolved to nonsensical sentences. “It’s so too good and I can’t…” Steve babbled against hot skin.

“Yeah you can babe,” Danny said softly. “You’re gonna come for me Steve.”

Steve felt like he’d been at the edge so long he wasn’t sure if he would ever break. The pleasure almost peaked repeatedly, so close, but each time his hips pulled back it receded like a wave he just couldn’t catch.

“Oh god Danny,” he whined, “so close. So close. I need…” But what did he need? Even Steve didn’t know.

“C’mon babe,” Danny encouraged. “What do you need? I’m here Steve.” At the top of each stroke he tightened his grip even more before sliding back down again. “I’m here. I love you Steve, what do you need?”

And that was all it took. Those three little words coupled with the heat and the closeness and the sweet smell of Danny next to him. Steve’s body tensed as he thrust hard once more against Danny’s side, his muscles holding tight in that final movement. Danny was relentless, continuing slow, gentler strokes to carry him through the orgasm that wracked his body and spilled come between them and onto the sheets.

Steve’s other hand had been trapped under his body and he slipped it up under Danny’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy as Steve continued to shudder under the attention of Danny’s hand, still stroking up and down, teasing at the come-slick head of his cock.

“You,” Steve smiled against Danny’s mouth, and bit his bottom lip before finishing his sentiment, “are amazing. And awful.” Finally in control of his faculties again, Steve reached down and stilled Danny’s hand, holding it tight in his own.

“I’m awful?” Danny asked, mock insulted. “I just did something very nice for you. _I_ am a good person. And you’re going to call me awful?”

Steve slipped his fingers between Danny’s, locking their hands together to keep Danny from performing any more delicious erotic torture.

“Hey,” Danny chided, “that is my hand and will do with it absolutely whatever I wish to do with it.”

“Is that right?” Steve asked, lips still pressed against Danny’s. With little effort he pulled Danny’s hand from between them and pinned it into the pillows. Danny didn’t fight.  
Steve rolled onto his knees and loomed over Danny, kissing him deep and soft and slow while his body continued to calm back down to a normal rate. He dragged his mouth from Danny’s, across his jawline, down his neck.

“That feels so good,” Danny encouraged.

Steve continued lower, and looked up while he nipped and licked at Danny’s chest. The approval he saw in those bright blue eyes only encouraged him and he lightly bit and licked at a nipple, causing those eyes to roll up in Danny’s head. Finding it difficult to concentrate while still holding Danny’s hand down, he let go to focus his attention on the second nipple. He glanced up again, to find that Danny had put his fingers to his mouth to lick the sticky come from his fingers and the sight nearly drove Steve into a frenzy. He crawled back up Danny’s body, slipping his tongue into his partner’s mouth and tasting himself.

Too excited to hold that kiss for long, Steve slid back down in the bed, dropping kisses as he went. He nipped at stomach, and licked at hip, and tasted clean salty skin. Wasting no time, he took Danny’s cock in hand and sucked it in deep. 

Danny moaned and called out Steve’s name and writhed in the sheets. Hands fisted in Steve’s hair he bucked shallow thrusts against the mouth around him.

Steve’s gag reflex kicked in and he almost choked. He pulled off and looked up at his lover.

“Why, in the name of all things that are holy, did you stop doing that?” Danny gasped.

Steve laid his forearm across Danny’s abs and pushed him down firmly into the mattress. With the other hand he gently stroked Danny’s cock. “Just settle down, ok?” Steve requested.

“He’s got my dick in his hand and he’s asking me to settle down,” Danny laughed to himself, flopping his head back into the pillows and moaning low.

“Let me do the work,” Steve said, pressing his forearm down for emphasis. “I don’t want you hurting your knee any more.”

“Come on Steve,” Danny begged, “faster. I need it faster.” He tried to slip his hand down to take over.

In one swift movement, Steve was on top of Danny, chest to chest, Danny’s arms both pressed into the pillows over his head.

“Ninja skills in the bedroom,” Danny commented, “why am I not surprised.”

“You know,” Steve breathed into Danny’s ear, “the more eager you are, the longer I’m going to draw this out.” He slid himself against Danny’s body, causing friction in the right places. He sucked Danny’s earlobe, swirling his tongue around it before he moved back to that wonderful mouth and planted a passionate kiss there.

Danny started trying to talk right into Steve’s mouth, and the kiss broke.

“…ridiculous. Enough with the kissing already,” Danny was saying once Steve’s mouth wasn’t muffling him. “It’s easy for you to be romantic and sexy right now, you already got off. But you’re killing me here. Is this some kind of SEAL interrogation tactic? Withholding blowjobs? Because if it is, I gotta say it’s working wonders. What do you want? My HPD access codes? The secret to my famous marinara? What? Just, come on already.”

“Are you done?” Steve asked with a smile.

“All I’m saying is that you really need to get back to what you were doing,” Danny urged. “I got you there quick. I was nice enough to-”

“Of course not,” Steve said, “you’re never done. Daniel?”

“Yes, Steven?” Danny asked, an amused smile crossing his features lit with frustrated arousal.

“Shut up,” Steve said.

“I’m the one giving orders around here Commander,” Danny replied saucily. “Now get back to work.”

Steve returned the smile and released Danny’s hands. “Sir, yes sir,” he abandoned his Navy voice and said the words slow and husky.

With no further argument Steve slid back down the bed, swirled his tongue around the head of Danny’s cock and sucked it back into his mouth deep, letting the tip slip into his throat. He planted his hands firmly on Danny’s body to keep him from moving and hurting himself any further.

“Oh god babe,” Danny moaned out, putting his hands back into Steve’s hair. “Steve. Faster. That’s it. Come on. Just… faster.” 

Of course Danny would be a talker. And bossy. Steve almost laughed around the velvet-soft skin sliding in and out of his mouth; faster and faster by request. His lips were slimy and raw with the spit and friction but he didn’t care, he just continued to follow the directions Danny was shouting at him through the hazy fog of their excitement.

“Yeah, just like that!” Danny called out, his voice getting louder and louder the closer he got to climax. “Jesus, Steve. Can you… deeper? Can you take it deeper? It just feels so… Yeah. Like that. Oh god babe.”

Steve obeyed, ignoring his gag reflex and opening his throat for Danny. He could feel his partner trying to fight and thrust, but Steve’s hands held him firmly the bed, gripping his hips hard, biceps flexing with the effort.

Danny’s voice trailed away into moans and a mantra of words that spilled out over and over, rearranged in different ways: “Steve. Yes. God. Faster. So good. That mouth. So deep. Can’t. Need.” Finally his words became coherent again. “Steve, babe, I’m so close, getting so close, you should…”

Steve didn’t think he should stop. Didn’t want to stop. Instead he worked faster, his lips pressing in harder on each pass until Danny shuddered underneath him and came in his mouth. Warm, thick and salty, it coated his tongue and he swallowed it down. Intending to inflict the same kind of post-orgasm torture he’d endured, Steve continued to lick and suck at the sensitive skin.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Danny said, tensing his abs and curling up toward Steve before he was pushed back down into the pillows. “That’s not… I can’t… it’s too much Steve!” He cried out, half laughing, half moaning.

Steve ignored the protests, continuing to slow his pace until he swirled his tongue one last time around the tip and let it fall from his mouth. Danny sighed with relief.

Staying where he was, Steve planted a few soft kisses on Danny’s thighs, his hips, his stomach.

“Get up here you animal,” Danny said, his eyes closed, his face peaceful.

“Sir, yes sir,” Steve said quietly against Danny’s fuzzy stomach before he crawled up to lay on his side and throw an arm across his partner.

“That was…” Danny never finished the sentiment and let it hang in the air.

“Finally found something to shut you up,” Steve said fondly, rubbing his fingers gently in Danny’s chest hair.

Danny just groaned in return.

“I didn’t get to…” Steve’s words caught up in his throat.

Danny flopped his head to the side and opened his eyes. The caring shining out of those bright baby blues just about stopped Steve’s heart, but he needed to get it out.

“I love you too Danno,” Steve blurted before he could stop himself.

Danny didn’t even hesitate. “I know babe.” He put a hand on Steve’s arm and gently rubbed it comfortingly, still blazing into Steve with those beautiful eyes.

Steve hugged Danny close. Their skin, still tacky with come, stuck together uncomfortably.

“Alright,” Danny groaned, sitting up and pulling away from Steve, “time to get cleaned up again I guess.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and yelped in pain.

“You stay there,” Steve scolded. “I’ve got you.” He went to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel, tossing it to Danny.

Danny wiped himself clean before tossing the towel into the hamper and laying back down, wincing as he carefully shifted his bad leg.

“See? Didn’t I tell you to stretch?” Steve asked. “I told you, you should stretch.” The argument had started before the obstacle course when Danny had decided to opt out of preparing his body for the gruelling course.

“This,” Danny pointed at his knee, “was not caused by a lack of stretching. This is aggravation of a past injury that would have occurred no matter what, stretching or no.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Steve egged him on as he lay down on the bed.

“Max was right there!” Danny yelled, sitting up and turning toward Steve. “Max was right there!. And I heard him say, with my own ears, with my very own ears, that there is no proof, none whatsoever, that stretching does anybody any good!”

Steve nodded, and then narrowed his eyes the way he did when he decided to pursue an argument with Danny. “Except,” he said, drawing the word out long, “that me and Chin and Kono all stretched and none of us got hurt.”

“Previous injury!” Danny said. “Previous injury Steven. Do you have a previous injury to aggravate?”

“Let me tell you what’s aggravating,” Steve said with a smile, rolling onto his side. 

He continued to encourage Danny’s ranting while he drifted off to sleep thinking about just how great that annoyed Jersey accent sounded bouncing of the walls of the bedroom.


End file.
